


Hasil Do

by FicinaFlash



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Sasil, hair styling, man bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicinaFlash/pseuds/FicinaFlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Ann takes an opportunity she's not sure she'll ever get again. Hasil doesn't mind giving his best girl the freedom to experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasil Do

**Author's Note:**

> A stolen moment that may have taken place before the laundromat declaration and the mother of all beat downs for James. I love Sasil and I needed them to have a bit more time in peace. This prompt came from a post I saw on Tumblr about Sally Ann pulling Hasil's hair up into a bun and is a celebration of the show's renewal for a second season!

The former church lady's house wouldn't be dead quiet this afternoon. Sally Ann couldn't have cared less. Hasil was already lighting the candles. 

"Okay, Hasil. There's something I want to try this time." 

"I'd be willin' ta try anythin' that'dit make ya feel fine, Sally Ann." 

"Then sit here facing the wall." She scooted back on the couch and pointed to the floor between her legs. She did her best to be a bit stern about it. If she didn't steer their time alone together he would, and hairstyles would be the last thing on her mind. 

She giggled aloud at his perplexed expression. He'd realize soon enough. She placed a small hand on each shoulder and leaned forward to press a kiss to the crown of his head. 

"May I touch your hair, Hasil?" 

"Y'can touch any part of me ya like, Sally Ann."

She tightened her thighs on either side of him in gratitude and squeaked when he wrapped his hands around her calves. 

"Always squirmin'..." 

"Stop cutting up, Hasil. I'm trying to concentrate." 

He didn't let go of her, but he settled down, shifting between her legs. She found the back of his neck and the tips of his ears were tinged pink when she gathered his hair in her hands. It was dawning on her just how much Hasil enjoyed her 'proper' voice. He'd have been a teacher's pet in her class, for sure. 

"Have you put your hair into a bun before?"

"That like tyin' it up in the heat?" 

"Yeah, but fancier. I've got some gel I make with flaxseeds in my purse. Can I use that to hold it in place?" 

"Mmmhm." 

Unsurprisingly the more she worked her fingers through his hair, the more pliable he became. She undid the occasional braid here and there and gently removed the feather and placed it on the cushion next to her. 

His hair wasn't anything like she thought it would be. It could use some washing, naturally, but it smelled like the earth. The way he was leaning into her touch and humming whenever her nails caught his scalp was certainly distracting her. Without knowing how, she'd caught this wild man and here he was, tame at her feet. 

As she whipped out the plastic baggie full of gel and an extra hair tie, she leaned forward enough to catch the unguarded bliss in his expression. 

"Thanks for letting me play with your hair. I never get to do stuff like this with anybody." 

"Mmm, never took more of a shine ta gettin' my hair put back. Ya takin' right good care of me, Sally Ann." 

"It's my pleasure." 

"It will be when yer done with my hair..." Face hidden, he smirked around the words into his lap.

"What was that, Hasil?" 

"Nothin'..." 

His drawl was too teasing. Of course she heard him the first time, and of course she gave him the pleasure of almost getting caught. 

"Mmhm, hold still. I'm almost done slicking down your edges." 

He didn't know what edges were, but her careful hands gliding through his hair felt better even than the wind slipping through it as he ran. She was worth the risk of any freedom, his girl, Sally Ann. 

Meanwhile with a few deft flicks of his ponytail, Sally Ann had his bun looking as good as she could make it without a comb. 

"Oh, here. Take this." She handed him back his feather. More delicately than she'd have thought he could be, he placed the end just so it stuck out of the bun to one side. How he knew where he wanted it without looking, she didn't know. 

Before he could rise, she clenched her legs around him again to keep him in place. 

"Wait, I'd like a picture of you, if that's alright?" 

"Never been in no pitchers before. Be an honor." 

"I won't let anyone see it." 

His answer was to lean back into the cradle of her legs and press his face closer to hers. She snagged her phone out of her purse and placed it in front of them. When she switched the camera around to face them, she caught Hasil tilting his head to the side in puppy like confusion. 

She smiled at first because she was learning to love that tilt and second because his hair was casually alluring this way. 

"You are some of my best work. Now the light is coming off of you." 

She took the picture in time to catch his bashful grin. 

"You r'member all that, Sally Ann?" 

She nodded quickly and showed him the picture in hopes of distracting him. Who could get tired of the wonder in his eyes? He cradled the phone in his hands as if it were a baby. 

"Sally Ann, ain't ya supposed ta be lookin' at the phone? But here ya are, smiling at me." 

Well, there she was, face turned toward him. She hadn't even looked at herself when she snapped it. She scooped the phone back out of his hands and put an alarm for twenty minutes before James would be expecting her. 

When she glanced up his face was so close. He'd twisted around between her knees and entwined their fingers of his good hand with hers. Placing her forehead against his, Sally Ann did something she rarely ever did. She pushed away all the thoughts of her likely bleak future and took this moment for herself. 

Whatever came next, right now, she had his caring; strong and fierce as any bear. It had to be enough.


End file.
